1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for converting analog data in electronic form to digital data in electronic form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in respect to analog-to-digital conversion in general, is voluminous. Most of the known devices for the purpose include triggered circuitry such as flip-flops, counters, etc. Such devices are inherently susceptible to electromagnetic pulse interference due to nuclear activity, lightning and other relatively powerful noise impulses. Very often the disruption of operation lasts well beyond the interfering impulse since the upset to the inputs of electronic storage devices and readouts may require many data cycles to effect correction at the very time when the need for accuracy and stability is great.
The manner in which the present invention provides for highly EMP resistant analog-to-digital conversion will be understood as this description proceeds.